


Murky

by likeadeuce



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Competition, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Sexy Times, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting Hughes's family lake house, Roy will do anything to cool off except jump in the lake. (Academy days)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destroythemeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroythemeek/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Мутная вода](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477296) by [miroveha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha)



They were together at the lake house owned by Hughes's father, and Roy was lying on the couch trying to discover how he could use flame alchemy to make the air cooler.

"It should be doable," Roy mused. He held his hand palm up, tilting it from side to side. A small fireball floated in the air, following the motion of his hand. "It ought to just be a matter of engineering a parallel process in the opposite direction."

"Right," said Hughes. He sat on the floor, and his head tilted back so that his hair touched Roy's ribcage. "It's just a little matter of reversing entropy. How hard could that be?" Roy gave him a skeptical look, and Hughes said, "I know science words! Meanwhile I notice you have made _fire_. While I am not an alchemist, something in my layman's brain tells me you might be making the room _hotter_."

"Hmm." Roy closed his hand, and the fire fizzled above him. "Any ideas then, genius?" he said. . .or started to say, because as he spoke, Hughes decided to stand up, and Roy was distracted by that long body unfolding so close to his face. Hughes's shirtless back beaded with sweat, and the khaki trousers sat low across his hips. When he turned around, Roy found himself staring at tight abdominal muscles and sharp pelvic bones. The previous night, Roy had licked some extremely good whiskey off of those abs, and he was hardly to blame if the sight rendered him temporarily nonverbal.

"What?" Hughes said.

"I'm too hot to make words." Roy considered the amount of movement that would be involve in grabbing the top of Hughes's pants and pulling him into blow job range. It wouldn't be cooling, but it would sure as hell be distracting. . .

"We could always get in the lake," said Hughes.

"The _what_?"

Hughes jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "The large body of water right out the window. The excuse for the 'lake house' to exist."

"And here I thought that was a mud-filled resort for bugs and snakes and leeches and filth." Roy made a face. "I'm pretty sure my hair would never recover."

"Oh my God," said Hughes. "You are such a woman."

"You obviously have some deep-rooted unresolved psychological issues about sleeping with men."

"You obviously have some deep-rooted unresolved psychological issues about _your hair_." Hughes touched the top of Roy's head, and whatever snippy remark Roy was about to shoot back got lost in the feeling of those long fingers spreading across his sweat-covered scalp. Roy opened his mouth to pull in a deep breath. Then an evil look crossed Hughes's face, just too late for Roy to realize what he was up to, and Hughes said, "Race you!"

He bounded toward the door. Roy, swearing, stumbled after him. He was barefoot, dressed only in boxer shorts, but Hughes had a head start and Roy didn't bother to think who might be out there to see them. Hughes had longer legs, but Roy had a low center of gravity and, it must be said, wasn't afraid to throw an elbow. At the end of the wooden pier, Hughes grabbed ahold of him, but Roy's narrow, sweaty body escaped the other man's grasp, and Roy launched himself into the lake.

Dark water covered his eyes and rushed up his nose. He came up sputtering. "Fuck! This is fucking freezing! My balls are never going to recover."

"Now that would be a tragedy." Hughes stood at the edge of the pier, grinning. He looked to be in suspiciously little hurry to jump in himself.

"Did you just do this to trick me into jumping in? I'll --" Roy treaded water over to the ladder and started to grab it. 

"Now now. You won fair and square. I just thought I'd take my time -" For the second time in just a few minutes, Roy got distracted by the waistline of Hughes's pants. This time, though, it was because Hughes was pulling the khakis and underwear down. Roy had a moment to notice how pale his skin looked in the sunlight, and the impressive size of the cock he was about to ill-advisedly expose to the cold water, when Hughes dropped his glasses on the pile of clothes, and plunged feetfirst into the water. His head disappeared, then emerged seconds later a few feet closer to Roy.

"I warned you," Roy said.

"Are you kidding? This feels great." Hughes spurted out a fountain of water from his mouth.

"You _swallowed_ this? Do you prefer to have your stomach pumped via alchemy or more traditional methods?"

"My insides are sturdy," Hughes said. "Now look, I have something to show you."

Roy swam closer, at which point Hughes slapped a handful of mud into Roy's hair. Roy wriggled his way free, at which point he had to jump on Hughes's back and push him underwater, then spend a while underwater himself because the lake water was disgusting but at least it wasn't _mud_ in your hair.

"It's a luxury treatment," Hughes laughed. "People would pay -- lots and lots of money -- for fresh Central Lake mud to be --" 

"Smeared on their face?" Roy suggested, because he had Hughes backed against one of the dock's pylons and was about to do just that. But, well -- he had Hughes backed against one of the dock's pylons. Suddenly it made more sense for Roy to slide his hands down to the other man's waist, and push their bodies close together. At this point, it became apparent that Hughes had been enjoying the horseplay quite a bit.

"I can't believe you can get an erection in this ice bath." Roy slid his hand down Hughes's leg, and reached out to stroke the shaft with his fingertips. "I must be very good."

Hughes let out a gasp. "You're all right," he choked. "I'm sorry I called you a woman."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My last girlfriend used to come out here with me all the time, and she was way less of a wimp about dirt than you are. So that was totally unfair to women."

"Funny," Roy said. "Hilarious. You realize I've got your balls in my hand."

Hughes looked down, although neither of them could see that far into the muddy water. "It crossed my mind."

"Well," Roy said. "I could take the opportunity to exact -- various forms of retribution, but I think --" He loosened his grip, pushed off of the pylon, and did a few backstrokes, until he came up treading water again. "I think I will go back inside and run a nice, hot -- nice, lukewarm -- shower. And I think you will come in with me, and you will use those long pretty fingers to shampoo my hair, until every bit of this --" He pulled a clump free and stared at the goo in his fingers for a long moment rather than trying to come up with a word for it "-- out, and clean."

"All right, princess," Hughes said. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because. Then -- and only then -- will I get down on my knees and give you the best blow job you've ever had in your life."

"Hmm," Hughes said, like he had to think about it. Which maybe he did. Roy was fairly sure that Hughes had never gotten head from anybody in his life except Roy. Hughes's eyes narrowed. "Have you been holding out on me?" 

Roy grinned. "Wouldn't you like to find out?" He grabbed hold of the ladder and pulled himself back on the dock.

Heading back in, he didn't need to tell Hughes it was a race.


End file.
